Goodbye My Lover
by merinxD
Summary: EDITED -The Great Battle of Hogwarts was brutal and drawn out. Children turned into men, only to die. There was no light anymore, just pain. Hermione Granger looked on. Wondering... When would it be her turn to die. dm/hg angsty. m for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Good Bye My Lover**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything. Not Harry Potter, Not Hogwarts, None of the characters. Not even lousy Greyback. **

June 9th 1996 was a day of great bloodshed and despair.

It was the day the Great Battle of Hogwarts would come to an end.

History would say that nothing was gained from this fight.

It was brutal and did not finish quickly, nor was it merciful.

Witches and wizards alike were slaughtered.

Children turned into men, only to die.

It was the day hundreds of student's futures were extinguished.

Theirs deaths would be bloody and painfully slow.

There was no light or dark anymore.

Just pain.

Hermione Granger looked on.

Wondering…

_When would it be her turn to die?_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The young witch crouched within the hollow of a tree. She had concealed herself after the death of her very last friend on earth.

Watching Ron perish from the shadows had been the hardest, she hated the helpless of it all. She saw the terrified look on his face as the ware wolf ripped the boy limb for limb. He put up a good fight, but he was not strong enough to endure Greyback's brutal torment.

Hermione cried for him. It was all she could do.

Pushing her back further into the hollow, the girl wedged her eyes shut, willing her breath to steady.

She thought of all her friends that had been killed.

Ginny and Luna were the first to go. The young witch was thankful that they passed quickly after being hit by a spell.

Seamus killed himself after Ginny's death.

The Weasley twins went out fighting, sacrificing their lives while killing hundreds of the enemy. They knew when they had been captured that they were going to die. They had planned it with their Weasley jest. They joked right until the end. Right until the explosives implanted inside their stomachs went off. They held each others hands in enemy territory and waited to die.

After the blast the light were ambushed. The only Weasley man left alive was Percy.

No one had seen Harry for over a day, they feared the worst.

Neville (to Hermione's knowledge) was still alive. He was cunning on the battle field and had learnt to hide himself well. No one expected it.

Then there was Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had seen him only twenty four hours earlier. It felt like years had passed since then. They had made love for the first time. The girl suspected that it would be the last.

As they held each other after wards Hermione told him her fears, she told him she did not want to die.

Draco told her that he was not afraid of dying, but he did not want to die alone.

Hermione sincerely hoped that that had not happened.

She wasn't sure if she loved him, but at the same time. Losing him would break her heart.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?****  
****Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?****  
****'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,****  
****Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.****  
****So I took what's mine by eternal right.****  
****Took your soul out into the night.****  
****It may be over but it won't stop there,****  
****I am here for you if you'd only care.****  
****You touched my heart you touched my soul.****  
****You changed my life and all my goals.****  
****And love is blind and that I knew when,****  
****My heart was blinded by you.****  
****I've kissed your lips and held your hand.****  
****Shared your dreams and shared your bed.****  
****I know you well, I know your smell.****  
****I've been addicted to you.****  
**

There were loud running footsteps as the girl watched a group of rivals pass by. They were looking for something, or someone. Moments passed and they did not come back, she began to draw a sigh of relief…

More footsteps! They were softer as if the person was trying not to be caught. Hermione hoped dearly that it was one of her own.

The person came into view, she could smell the terror seeping out of their dirt ridden skin. They turned, Hermione gasped.

Letting the magical guard fall from the hollow, she let him see her.

"Granger?" He whispered. He looked surprised to see her.

Running over to the hollow, he climbed in. Hermione resurrected the shield.

"Silencio." The boy cast the spell quietly before turning to the girl.

"I thought you were dead." He said flatly, his eyes held hope.

Hope of seeing her one last time?

"Me too," Hermione replied.

They were silent for what seemed to be an eternity, just staring, taking in the look of a friendly face.

"Hermione," He said her name, it was soft on his lips and she found that she would miss hearing it.

"Draco," She replied breathily before leaning in to capture his dirt covered lips in a kiss.

The kiss was riddled with emotion - Love, lust, sadness, terror, regret, loss. Both teens could taste the dirt and sweat but it did not matter.

Draco leaned back and began kissing away her tears. She did not realise that she had been crying.

They held each other for a long while, not speaking.

Hermione broke the silence finally.

"We are going to die." It was so final.

Draco did not reply, only nodded in agreement.

**Goodbye my lover.****  
****Goodbye my friend.****  
****You have been the one.****  
****You have been the one for me.**

When Hermione's eyes fluttered open it was dark. She did not realise that she had fallen asleep.

Looking toward Draco, her eyes grew.

He wasn't there.

Panicking she sat up peering out of the hollow, looking frantically around for her lover. Her eyes found him, he was close by.

She smiled looking at him, why had he ventured away from her.

Looking down she saw the rations in his hands. He must have stolen them.

She saw him walking towards her. He looked vigilant.

Then he stopped.

His eyes grew wide and he looked over to where she was.

Hermione let down the concealment charm so he could get back in. Then she noticed that something was off.

Looking back at the boy who had her heart, she realised that he was about to lose his. Behind him stop a small man with a very large knife.

He had stabbed Draco.

The boy fell to the ground almost as if it were in slow motion.

She heard him say, "Hermione."

"No!" She screamed, forgetting about any possible on lookers.

"Draco!" Tears began to fell down her face. He couldn't die, she had just found him!

Aiming her wand at the small man she uttered the death curse vehemently.

He perished quickly, and Hermione felt sick.

Quickly running over to her boy, she knelt on the ground rolling him over. He was breathing heavily as he clutched his chest. There was blood everywhere.

Hermione could not take it.

"No, Draco, Please!" She begged.

His grey stormy eyes looked at her one last time, they held love, sorrow and acceptance. He knew he was going to die.

He whispered, "I love you Hermione Granger." He was beginning to grow pale. No spell could undo this.

"I love you Draco." She held him, tears spilling down her cheeks freely.

"Kiss me." He mouthed.

The girl obliged. When she pulled away, he was dead.

**I am a dreamer and when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.**

**And I still hold your hand in mine.****  
****In mine when I'm asleep.****  
****And I will bear my soul in time,****  
****When I'm kneeling at your feet.**

Hermione Granger cried into the night, holding the frail form that was Draco Malfoy. She did not care if someone were to see her. She willed them to strike her dead.

Rocking slowly, the boy still held tightly in her shaking grasp. The Gryffindor picked up the dead mans knife and with one deep breath, impaled herself on it.

She would not let an enemy claim her life.

It was her to take not theirs.

Lying there, holding Draco as life slowly slipped from her small form, Hermione Granger thought.

'It is my turn to die.'

**Goodbye my lover.****  
****Goodbye my friend.****  
****You have been the one.****  
****You have been the one for me.******

**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.****  
****I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow...**

**A/N **That was bloody hard to write. I had to stop a few times to clear my head so I wouldn't start crying. This one shot was inspired by James Blunts song 'Goodbye my lover'.

Tell me what you think.

I know if morbid!

But chuck us a review anyways! 


	2. Chapter 2

Prequel under construction!

Should be up in a couple of days.

You will get to see how Draco and Hermione's relationship grows, the events the night before the battle, their doubts and things. Maybe a steamy scene!

Sort of hoping to flesh it out a bit more.

Hope you all agree.

So yer, Keep an eye out.

MerinxD


	3. AN

**A/N**

You can find the original version of 'Goodbye My Love' here - /conversations/8073

The link is also on my profile :)

**I entered it into a short story contest and I'm coming 5****th**** at the moment and really need those extra few votes xP**

**Could you all vote for me please and I will give you nice big chapter to feast on as a reward! : )**

The instructions to vote are as follows -

Just click on the link and read the story. To vote go to the top right hand corner and click 'sign in' then 'join convozine' then register an email and password and it should take you back to the story.  
Then you click the small star shape that says 'awards' and award the story what you thought it deserved out of the list it gives you. You can give up to 5 of anything

I need 40 more votes to catch up so I really hope you guys help me out!

**Thanks heaps guys and stay tuned for the first chapter of the Truth's Sequel** – **Little White Lies**


End file.
